


Somebody's Gonna Get Hurt

by snowezrogers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Head Injury, Injury, Manipulation, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowezrogers/pseuds/snowezrogers
Summary: Logan ducks out to prove a point but it doesn’t work out when the light sides don’t care.





	Somebody's Gonna Get Hurt

He could _feel_ their joy with his leaving. It made his chest burn with anger, they were supposed to _care_ about him leaving! Logan growled slightly at the subconscious and decided to wander around until he got to the dark side of the conscious.

Both dark sides who had exposed themselves to Thomas were outside behind a house almost like to the Mind Palace but more cathedral-like and castley than the home Roman had created. He could see spiral staircase towers.

Two of windows on the back two towers were open revealing a library and a craft room. It looked like a beautiful dream to see the castle Remus had made for just him and Deceit. And the garden the snakelike side kept around it made it even prettier.

Deceit was taking care of a bed of what looked like and was about to move onto the cymbidium orchids and yellow ranunculus flowers while Remus was running around with two dogs, a husky and a Samoyed, seemingly playing with them.

Deceit was occasionally throwing a glance to Remus to check on the green side as the demented side conjured dog toys like no tomorrow until he got tackled by two fluffy, happy dogs. He wanted to be a part of a family like that. Logan nearly froze and stopped breathing when Remus noticed him.

“Oh, hey, Logibear! Whatcha doing on this side of the Mind?” The creative side greeted him, getting Deceit’s full attention and the deceitful side turned to look at them.

“Logan?” The yellow side asked, brushing his front clean of the dirt from the garden.

“Hi.” He greeted them awkwardly.

“Are you ducking out?” Remus asked, looking into the dark subconscious Logan had come from.

“I am, yes.” Logan admitted.

“Well, you can always **not** visit us, Logan.” Deceit reminded him.

“I’ll keep that invitation in mind, thank you.” The blue side accepted.

“**Don’t** be safe!” Deceit called after him.

“Wouldn’t want you getting torn limb from limb!” Roman chirped happily. “Sorry.” The demented side added not a second later.

“Thank you, I will.” So he retreated back to the darkness to move his room back since it wasn’t even working, the light sides weren’t coming to get him even after a week when it had only taken a day of Virgil being ducked out.

He tried to ignore the gnawing feeling at Patton’s thinly veiled disappointment and Virgil’s discomfort at him coming back. He even managed a smile when Roman didn’t notice the difference because he’d been so busy all week. At least Roman has a seeable reason to ignore his absence.

So he made good on his acceptance of Deceit’s offer and began stopping by the dark castle to inform them of the current situation of the Mindscape or even just to be around people who actually listened. It was a complete turn visiting them than visiting the light sides.

The lights all stayed in their rooms and only came out for discussions. But here, both occupants were always out of their rooms and keeping each other company. Hell, the first time he’d come over Remus was dancing around the living room to music while Deceit and Logan had made tea and dinner in the kitchen.

They interacted and it didn’t feel forced like it did with the light sides. Logan liked it here, he felt _wanted._ So he kept going, and, eventually, got accepting into their odd, happy little family. Then Patton and Virgil found out where he disappeared to on Fridays.

“You can’t just leave us, Logan!” Patton yelled at him.

“I’m not!” Logan insisted.

“You’re a dark side!” Patton snapped.

“I visit them and we talk about space and philosophy and fantasy!” Logan shot back.

“Lo, you should leave.” Virgil croaked out.

“What?” Logan asked.

“You need to leave! Dark sides aren’t allowed in the light!” Virgil snapped at him. Logan glared at them but left to Deceit and Remus again and the blue and green sides moved his room to the castle Remus lovingly called the Mind Castle. It was huge inside, it made his room bigger with more capacity for creative control.

He loved being here. But there was the issue of discussions being difficult. He would still show up to debates like nothing had changed, or, at least until Remus showed up again and Patton sighed and groaned and whined about having two dark sides present.

“Ugh, why would you dark sides leave us alone!?” Roman visibly recoiled at that.

“Patton, what-” Roman tried to ask.

“Shut up, Princey! Don’t side with the dark sides!” Virgil snapped at him.

“What are you talking about?” Thomas asked.

“Patton and Virgil told me I’m a dark side so I had to move my room to the dark side of your mind.” Logan explained.

“Hey, you didn’t say anything about being forced!” Remus looked at the blue side.

“I felt the reason of my leaving was unnecessary to share. I’m not one of you, after all, you wouldn’t truly care.” Remus gave an offended scoff.

“Like hell would I not care! You’re family, of course I care! Dee loves you and that means you’re family to me! I care about you just the same as I care about Dee and Virgil!” Remus exclaimed to make his point. Virgil shifted away.

“Virgil, you’re still a dark side?” Patton asked darkly.

“No, I’m not! I swear! I’ve changed, Pat! I’m not one of them!” Virgil tried to convince the aqua side.

“I took you in! I accepted you!” Virgil backed up on the stairs and nearly tripped on them.

“Pat, you’re scaring me.” Virgil gripped the bannister, trying to move back away from the fatherly side.

“I’ll give you something to be scared of.” Patton growled and stalked to the purple side, grabbing into his hair and smacking him across the face. Remus swung his morningstar toward Patton, intending revenge for hurting Virgil. But, unable to stop the trajectory from where Patton once stood, he couldn’t stop his weapon from colliding with Virgil when Patton moved out of the way.

“Virgil!” The green side exclaimed, his weapon poofing from existence just the second before Virgil hit the ground. Remus dropped to his knees and checked over the the anxious side’s unconscious body. “Vee, come on, wake up.” Remus tried to convince him, but he didn’t.

“He’s useless anyway. Let him die.” Patton snapped, kicking Virgil’s feet out of his way as he went back to his spot.

“This is your fault! You did this! You moved him into the way!” Remus screamed at him, knocking the aqua side over, anger practically tangible as Thomas came over to check on Virgil too, shaking his side a bit in the an attempt to wake him.

“Don’t move him. He might head trauma. Let me see him.” Logan told him, turning on the flashlight on his phone and opened Virgil’s eyes to look into them, finding uneven pupils. “He has a concussion.” Logan announced as he turned off his phone’s flashlight.

“How dare you-” Patton tried to yell at Remus for making him fall.

“Shut up! Just shut up! You made me hurt him!” Remus screamed at him, trying to stem the blood flow from Virgil’s head. Roman soon joined him once his shock wore off, trying to heal the wound. Patton angrily sank out, practically fuming.

“Please be alive, Vee. I love you too much for you to leave me like this.” Virgil gave a soft groan, moving a little bit to curl up more. Remus bursted into tears at the movement. “Virgil, please wake up.” Remus practically begged the purple side.

“Ree?” Virgil whined, eyes refusing to open, but he was at least responsive.

“Virgil, can you open your eyes for me?” Logan asked him.

“I’m tired, mom.” Virgil slurred out.

“Virgil, I’m not your mother, please open your eyes for me.” Virgil opened his eyes slowly, eyes darting around, still uneven, but he had managed to open them and was, again, responsive.

“Virgil, do you feel any pain?” Logan asked.

“Too loud.” Virgil tried to cover his ears but Logan held his hands away from his head.

“So you have a headache?” Logan asked.

“Let me go, Patton! I’ll be good, I promise!” Virgil tried to fight away from him, beginning to hypervenilate and have an anxiety attack.

“Virgil, breathe. Patton isn’t here, he can’t hurt you.” Logan assured him, which calmed the anxious side down significantly and he stopped fighting away.

“I don’t feel good.” Virigl warned. Roman immediately conjured a bucket that the purple side immediately threw up into.

“He definitely has head trauma. I’d need to run tests later once I make sure he doesn’t have any seizures.” Logan alerted them.

“Seizures?” Remus asked, eyes shining with fear. He understood that look. He was scared he’d hurt Virgil forever, he was scared he’d ruined Virgil from ever functioning the same again.

“He’ll be okay, Remus. Even if he does end up having seizures. It wasn’t your fault, I’m sure he knows that.” Logan assured him. Virgil groaned, trying to stand stubbornly but Roman kept him from moving around too much and Thomas supported his stumbling anxiety.

“Virgil, come on. You need to lie down.” Logan admonished him, Roman thankfully having the mind to sit Virgil on the couch and keep him there. Virgil was just confused, Logan knew, but his patient was quite frustrating when he couldn’t keep a good handle on him.

“Good, thank you, Roman. Remus can you conjure a medical pole? I’ll need to get saline and anti-seizure medication into him somehow.” Logan told the twins.

“On it, Teach.” Remus did as Logan asked and Logan himself conjured the medical supplies, saline, and depakote himself. Virgil didn’t seem to want to move this time, even while Logan rolled up his sleeve and put the needle into his elbow.

“Virgil, you can move your arm if you want, it’s not a needle, it’s tubing to get the saline in.” Purple eyes gazed at him for a moment before the other side gave a groan and turned to his side, going back to sleep.

Logan didn’t want to move him once he’d fallen asleep. So they all stayed there for the time being. Remus did summon Deceit, though, so the snake could be informed of the situation.

After a bit of the IV going, Logan put a dose of the anti-seizure medication into the IV and Virgil whined in his sleep but didn’t complain much more than that. That night, they all took shifts to watch Virgil to make sure he’d be okay.

And, in the morning, Virgil seemed much the same but that was pretty expected, he’d need a bit of help for a little bit while he healed. It shouldn’t take more than a week with his healing ability as a side.

And, now that Patton was lurking in the shadows, Logan returned to the light sides, taking Remus and Deceit along with him and the twins combined their much-loved homes to be half of either one, a wonderful mix of everyone as the rooms expanded to the size of Remus’ castle rooms while retaining the comfy, cozy feeling Roman’s creations gave off.

Virgil eventually healed right up well enough and Logan got his ‘fairy tale ending’ with Deceit and Roman. Logan wouldn’t complain with how cute Deceit was cuddled up to his front, asleep, as Roman laid behind him, backs pressed together as the romantic side worked on his current writing on his phone. He couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
